The present invention relates generally to fishing implements, and more particularly, to a fishing implement arranged for attachment to a reel-line and for attaching a fishing hook assembly.
With the increasing amounts of leisure time available to persons generally in modern society, an increasing need has been felt for hobbies to occupy such leisure time. A select class of such hobbies that has been generally favored are outdoor related activities, especially those around bodies of water. Fishing is within this selected class and is favored by many. Therefore, a need has arisen for fishing implements to aid the angler in catching fish.